


TimKon Day 2 - Getting Together/First Time

by AngelWithAStory



Series: TimKon Week 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, Team Dynamics, sneaky friends are sneaky, the master plan of wonder girl and kid flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake and Conner Kent wanted each other.<br/>they only needed a little nudge to realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TimKon Day 2 - Getting Together/First Time

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 is here and so am I!  
> My plan for doing the timkon week is working so far and the last one seemed pretty well-received so I'm gonna keep going with it :)

It was obvious. 

It was so painfully obvious that more bets had been placed on this happening than ever. 

It was just a gentle push away from happening...

It was stupidly frustrating because _everyone_ could see it but the two people involved. 

Tim Drake and Conner Kent wanted each other. 

_Big time_. 

Something had happened to them and everyone could see it. Except the two people involved. 

Cassie and Bart realised they’d have to do something about this. 

“Spin the bottle? Really?” Tim arched an eyebrow sceptically. 

“Yeah.” Bart confirmed, dragging him to the living room where Cassie and Kon were already sat on the floor with a bottle propped up between them. Bart zipped over to them and sat cross-legged next Cassie. 

Tim sat down reluctantly, still looking suspicious. 

“Cassie, you spin first.” Kon said, sitting back on his hands, looking at ease. Cassie picked up the bottle and spun it on the ground. 

It slowed down and stopped on Tim. 

“Come on, Tim, you know the rules.” Bart prompted. A minuscule hint of colour cropped up on Tim’s cheek but he obeyed the rules and leaned forwards. Cassie gave him a peck on the lips and both of them sank back into their places speedily. 

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Cassie said snidely. 

“Whose go is it now?” Kon asked. 

“Tim’s.” Cassie replied. Tim reached put and spun the bottle. 

It landed on Kon and both of them stared at the bottle. 

“Re-spin.” Kon demanded. 

“That’s against the rules.” Bart pointed out. 

“Come on, Kon, it’s not a big deal.” Cassie said. “It’s just a kiss.” 

“You aren’t _scared_ to kiss Tim, are you?” Bart teased. That struck a nerve. 

Kon gripped the collar of Tim’s shirt and hauled him forwards, pressing their lips together. 

Tim tensed but absently relaxed after a few seconds. 

They split apart and just looked at each other. Tim’s eyes flickered to Cassie and Bart before focusing on Kon again. 

“Give us a minute.” Tim muttered, standing up and dragging Kon by the collar of his shirt. He stalked down the hallway until he reached his room. Cassie turned to Bart and they shared a high-five of victory. 

 

“Okay, we need to talk.” Tim stated, practically throwing Kon into the room. Tim slammed the door behind him as Kon stumbled and looked at him incredulously. 

“What what that for?” Kon demanded. 

“You tell me!” Tim almost shouted. 

“It’s Spin the Bottle. When the bottle stop you kiss who it points to.” Kon explained, defensively. 

“Not like that!” Tim snapped. 

“I don’t get why you’re so riled up about this.” Kon said. 

“You know why!” Tim retorted. Kon froze, staring at him. Tim took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Kon’s eye. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while and the way you kissed me wasn’t just a party game ki-” 

A pair of lips covered his own and Tim stopped abruptly. 

Kon was cupping Tim’s face, kissing him. 

Tim recovered quickly, sinking into kiss and returning it. One of Kon’s hands slid around to the back of Tim’s head, pushing him closer while the other slid over Tim’s back.

Tim’s arms wrapped around Kon in return, pressing them closer together. 

The kiss deepened into something more passionate. Something more...hungry. 

Kon pulled away for air, looking at Tim in surprise. 

“Please tell me this makes us a couple so I can keep kissing you.” Kon said, breathing a bit heavily. 

“God yes.” Tim replied, closing the gap between them once more.


End file.
